A national association of organizations serving the mental health needs of the Spanish-speaking, COSSMHO is designed to help its members work together to develop and expand services, research, and training in the field of mental health, including the prevention and treatment of mental illness, mental retardation, alcoholism, drug abuse, juvenile delinquency, criminal behavior, and gerontology as it pertains to mental health. Organized in 1971, COSSMHO brings together for the first time a wide variety of autonomous mental health organizations throughout the United States from the Mexican-American, Puerto Rican, Cuban, and Latin-American communities, and provides them with opportunities to share information and experience, coordinate their efforts, and act together on issues of mutual concern. (93 member organizations) COSSMHO serves as a: National forum in which the mental health needs for the Spanish-speaking are researched, evaluated, and communicated to governmental agencies, voluntary organizations, and private foundations involved in making policy and allocating resources to support mental health services, research, and manpower training. National focal point for establishing and maintaining a communications network among member organizations to enable them to share information, exchange expertise, keep current on legislative and professional trends affecting mental health practice, and develop a nationwide strategy for joint action, based on the special mental health needs of their respective communities. National resource center providing technical assistance to its members in the planning, implementation, evaluation, staffing, and financing of community-based mental health programs.